greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Prison Planet
History Origin The Prison Planet was an uninhabited world that was taken over by the Guardians of the Universe when they decided to become custodians of the cosmos. Searching through the universe, they encountered this isolated planet which they decided to transform into a prison world for the worst criminals the cosmos had seen. However, to accomplish this, they first decided to make the planet escape-proof in order to prevent any of the in-mates from bringing their evil to other worlds. They first managed to create a temporal barrier on the Prison Planet with certain sections being completely isolated in the timestream by being located in its own special time era. This meant that any person left on this world would be completely isolated from the other inmates as they were trapped in their own part special part in the timestream where they were unable to interact or even were aware of others on the world. With the world possessing no forms of apparent technology, the prisoners were thus unable to make use of either their fellow inmates or equipment to make their escape. Furthermore, the temporal effects involved in the forging of this prison meant that all the criminals did not suffer from the ravages of aging and thus were unable to grow old - as such, their punishment was eternal imprisonment on this world. The Oans ensured that the planet possessed enough food and water to feed the criminals whilst providing shelter at the same time in order to ensure the captive inmates survival. Among the beings that were imprisoned on the planet included Gmane Tenavor, Ashez of Jubelo, Zuraldo of Xudar, Gagaran of Mobius and Furine. This eternal prison was still functioning during the era of the Green Lantern Corps though many of the Corpsmen were unaware of its existence or usage by the Guardians. Al Magone In the year 1928, a Human mobster on the planet Earth known as Al Magone had risen in the criminal world with his acts of evil drawing the notice of the Guardians. In time, even the Oans feared that his evil infect other worlds and thus made him their number one enemy on their list of cosmic foes. Thus, they tasked Ungaran Abin Sur with the important task of apprehending the villain and informed him of the Prison Planet which was where he would face his eternal sentence of imprisonment. Sur achieved his goal and left Al Magone on the planet where the mobster was completely unaware that it was populated by various other criminals from alien worlds. Whilst searching through the barren world, he discovered a space probe that accidently crashed on the Prison Planet that had been sent by an intelligent race of beings on the far side of the galaxy. Magone attempted to scavenge the machine and accidently released a burst of Mini-Nucleo Energy that disrupted the time effect on the world thus bringing all the criminals on the planet into the same timestream where they encountered one another. With all the criminals in the same time era, they worked under the direction of Al Magone to get their revenge against the Green Lantern Corps. Working together, they began using resources native to the barren world in order to create spacecraft through which they could journey into space to get their vengeance. To accomplish this feat, they made use of the source of the Micro-Nucleo Energy - a robot called Diablo and armed themselves with this power source in order to begin slaying Green Lanterns. Their attacks killed thirteen Green Lanterns and the criminals accidently killed Charlie Vickers brother during an acting stunt where he dressed up as Earth's Green Lantern. Mistaking him for Hal Jordan, they murdered him before moving forward which attracted the real Jordan to the threat. Summoned to Oa, he was informed that the Psi-Computers had determined the threat originating from the Prison Planet to which the Guardians gave the history of that world. They, thus, tasked the Green Lantern Corps with stopping the criminals before they became a dangerous threat to the universe. Arriving on the planet, the Green Lanterns battled the criminals where their Green Lantern Power Ring's were nullified by Micro-Nucleo Energy weapons making it an even fight. However, the actions of Hal Jordan, Tomar-Re and deputized Lantern Charlie Vicker managed to destroy Diablo as well as defeat the gang of criminals led by Magone which ended the threat they posed to the cosmos. All the criminals were thus returned to their timeless prison in order to continue their eternal sentence. Notes *The fate of the Prison Planet since its two part appearance is unknown though its function has seemingly been taken over by the Sciencells on Oa. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Planets